The Best Day
by live-in-dreamland1
Summary: A spontaneous beach trip that comes from ditching prom turns out to be one of the best days for these four friends. Smitchie. Naitlyn.
1. Chapter 1

**The Best Day**

* * *

**Hey guys. I'm back.. with my 51****st**** story! How cool is that. I didn't realise that I could write so much lol. So I hope you like this little story that I wrote while I was away on schoolies. This is what I do when I wake up earlier than everyone else. I'm sorry if i have missed any spelling mistakes.  
**

**

* * *

  
**

Mitchie, Shane, Caitlyn and Nate all sat at their table overlooking the many couples dancing. The group were in their final year at school and were currently at their prom. The four of them had managed to overcome a lot in the past couple of years as they came from different groups within the school. Shane was part of the football team, Nate was part of an English group, Caitlyn was captain of the dance team and Mitchie tagged along with the people from her music class, and it was one element that brought these four together. Music. Mitchie had stayed late after school one day to work on her solo piece when Caitlyn had stumbled into the room. It had been awkward to start with as the girls only knew each others names but soon began talking and realised that they had a lot in common. It soon progressed into Mitchie strumming some chords on the guitar and Caitlyn working out a new routine. Shane had entered not long after that looking for his guitar. He was surprised to see the girls there as he usually waited until everyone was gone before he left. Realising what the girls were doing and the fact that he knew these two didn't usually associate with each other; he asked them if he could join. The girls nodded and continued what they were doing with Shane easily picking up the chord progression and rhythm. It wasn't much longer after Shane had joined them that Nate walked into the room. He too was surprised that they three in the room were interacting with each other. When he asked what they were doing, all three shrugged and said that they were just having fun. He watched as they picked up where they left off, with Shane and Mitchie playing their guitars and Caitlyn dancing. Looking around the room, Nate noticed that the piano was uninhabited. He walked over to it and was also able to easily pick up the chord progression being played. The others smiled at him and continued to play.

* * *

About an hour of playing, the four stopped but no one was in a hurry to leave. Deciding together that they would all like to get to know each other a little better, the four of them grabbed their stuff and left the school in search of ice-cream. After settling down in the park with their ice-cream, the four of them talked for hours and realised that they all had a lot in common. Music was the one thing that they all had a large passion for. Knowing what would happen if they were caught hanging out together during school, the four of them agreed to meet up after school in the music room. Over the next few months, the friends continued to learn more about each other. They found that not only could Mitchie play guitar but she could also play piano, sing and write songs. Caitlyn was a dancer but she could also produce music and play the violin and flute. Shane could play the guitar and also sing, write songs and knew a little bit about producing, Nate could play the piano, guitar, drums, sing and write songs. All thrown together, it was a beautiful mix. Through all this time spent together, the group also learnt about each other's weaknesses. Mitchie was very shy when it came to performing in front of people. Caitlyn wasn't one to be in the spotlight. It wasn't really for her. She preferred to be in the background. Shane didn't like people to see him as weak and because of the football team; he had been driven to be the one to make decisions. Nate liked perfection. He really didn't like to make mistakes. The group managed to find a way to help each other with these weaknesses. They all slowly helped Mitchie to break out of her shell. They told Caitlyn that there was nothing wrong with being in the spotlight from time to time. They helped Shane to just relax and let things take their course with him having to decide it. They helped Nate to realise that it was okay to make mistakes as you can learn from them.

* * *

Christmas had come and gone. The four met up a few days before Christmas to exchange gifts. Though they had only known each other for 4 months, the four of them couldn't be closer. After Christmas, the group spent New Years Eve together. It was perfect for them. Shane's parents had thrown a party and Shane had invited Mitchie, Nate and Caitlyn. Shane's parents were surprised but said nothing. They liked his new friends. With an hour until midnight, Shane led the way upstairs. They continued until they were in the attic. Shane led them over to a window and opened it. Explaining what he was doing, he climbed out. Eventually everyone had made it up onto the roof. All four of them knew that they would have a pretty good view of the fireworks when they started. Looking at each other when the countdown started, they all knew what they were thinking. Nate was the one to voice it.

"I think that this year we move our friendship to outside the music room" The others nodded their heads as the clock struck midnight. Everyone hugged each other and laughed. Nate and Caitlyn both got caught the look that Mitchie and Shane had sent each other. For the rest of the break, the friends spent as much time as they could with each other. It was hard with the looks they would be getting but they managed to overcome it.

The new school term started and everything began as normal. The small whisperings started when Nate and Mitchie sat next to each other in their English class. The surprise came to everyone when the two began to talk with each other. Nate and Mitchie were both aware of the looks they were getting but neither payed any attention. The whispers didn't last very long as both Nate and Mitchie came from lower groups within the school. The real surprise and whispers started when everyone saw Shane and Caitlyn sit down with Nate and Mitchie. When the boys noticed that the girls were getting uncomfortable with the looks, they suggested that the eat lunch else where. Taking up the offer, the group ventured to eat outside, making a stop by the music room for Shane to grab his guitar. They received many more stares and were glad that no one had decided to approach them yet. The friends were finally able to eat like they do outside of school.

For the next couple of months while everyone else got used to the idea that these four were friends, they coped a lot of torment. There were a couple of times where the friendship was questioned because of the rumours and teasing were becoming too much, but someone would say something which would cause them to remember why they were each others best friends. The four of them understood each other and trusted each other more than they trusted anyone else. The four friends were eventually given to chance to show everyone why they were friends when the schools annual talent show came up. It took a while to convince Mitchie to do it but eventually she gave it. The group worked hard to be prepared. They worked day and night to finish an original song but they also worked on covering one of their favourite songs in case the other song wasn't completed on time.

The time for the talent show came up quickly. Much to the happiness of the group, they managed to complete their own song. Once again, the group had to calm Mitchie down and ensure her that everything was going to be okay. Shane, Nate and Caitlyn all felt sorry for Mitchie. They knew how hard this was going to be for her but they were determined to help her no matter what. The entire school was surprised when they saw their act on stage. When the music started, Mitchie couldn't remember the words due to her stage fright. Thankfully though, Shane stepped in and started to sing Mitchie's lines. Sending a smile to her, Mitchie returned the smile and soon began to sing her lines with Shane. After that, the rest of the song went by without a hitch. Some of the student started to bop along to the song but others just sat there with complete shock on their faces. Although they didn't win, Mitchie, Shane, Nate and Caitlyn were beyond happy. They celebrated by going out to eat at their favourite ice-cream store.

As summer got closer, Shane received news about a summer music camp called Camp Rock. Thinking that this would be the perfect way to spend summer together, the group got working on trying to raise enough money to cover the costs. Shane, Nate and Caitlyn were easily able to raise the money but Mitchie was having a little trouble. She didn't want to tell anyone as she had been teased before about the amount of money that her parents had and she didn't want anyone to feel sorry for her. The others already knew about this and were trying to find ways to raise extra money for her. Putting in together, they managed to collect the last bit of the funds that Mitchie needed. When they presented Mitchie with the money, they weren't expecting her to start crying. They knew that when Mitchie couldn't even form any words that she was grateful for what they had done. The large hugs and brownies that Mitchie had given were also good.

The four of them attended Camp Rock and had one of the best summers of their lives. It was also a challenging time as new issues were faced. Crushes, popular kids and criticism of music. There were also issues of jealousy and protectiveness. It was all new to the 4 as they weren't used to everyone being friendly with them. Even with all these new complications, the group still had the most fun and worked hard to participate in the Final Jam. Again they didn't win but they still had fun. It was after the Final Jam that things started to change. Mitchie and Shane had found themselves walking along the lake while having a heated conversation. Shane was getting annoyed at the number of guys that seemed interested in Mitchie. Mitchie was getting annoyed that Shane was over-reacting about the whole thing. It eventually led to feelings slipping out and Shane eventually kissing Mitchie to get her to stop talking. After that the two had stopped to talk about what was going to happen. As they made their way back to the cabins, they were confronted by Nate and Caitlyn who could immediately predict what had happened. It was a little weird at first, having to get used to Mitchie and Shane together now. It got easier over the next month before school started. For Mitchie and Shane, it was pretty much the same as before expect for the fact that they were able to kiss each other, pay each other more compliments and go out alone. They were both happy.

Their final year of school started and once again the stares and whispers came about because of Shane and Mitchie. The couple were still going strong by the time Christmas came around again. Nate's family had decided to throw a party. As the party drug on, it ended up being Nate, Caitlyn, Shane and Mitchie the only people under the age of 30. Mitchie and Shane were cuddled up on the couch watching Caitlyn and Nate play a game of chess. Mitchie and Shane had soon gotten bored and were now silently talking with themselves. Shane was slowly running his hand through Mitchie's hair and stealing kisses every now and again. Their attention was brought back to Nate and Caitlyn when they heard Caitlyn trying to grab one of her pieces back. She had reached over to grab it and had ended up very close to Nate's face. Nobody said anything. After a few seconds, Nate leant forward and pressed a quick kiss to Caitlyn's lips. Everyone held their breath as they waited for Caitlyn's reaction and was pleased to find her smiling.

After that some things changed as the couples spent more time with each other, but other than that, things stayed the same. Nothing much else happened throughout the year except the lead up to prom. Mitchie was by far the most excited as she didn't have a date for her last dance and didn't end up going and this year she was going with Shane. The group had decided to start celebrating the end of the year by going down to the beach the weekend before Prom. It had been a great day for all of them. When they had arrived back home, everyone kept their things in the car as they planned on going back down to the beach very soon.

"This isn't as much fun as I thought it would be" Caitlyn commented after a while. The group looked out at the dancing couples.

"I agree" Nate said as he rested his arms on the table.

"I would so much rather be at the beach right now" Mitchie said as she leant into Shane. Caitlyn perked up at this.

"My minivan is here and we still have everything in it"

"Beach trip?" Shane asked.

"Anything would be more fun than this" Nate said.

"We're in" the girls said. Everyone smiled as they stood up and began to make their way out of the hall. The received a few looks but they were all used to it by now. They all made their way out to the car laughing and having kicked off their heels and loosened their ties.

"I'm so happy that we decided to leave everything in the van" Nate said as Caitlyn opened the car.

"I want to know actually planned prom" Shane said as he opened the side door and allowed Mitchie to climb in. Once everyone was in, Caitlyn started the car.

"What do we do with our dresses and such?" Mitchie asked.

"We can stop by my house. That way we can get some food" Nate said.

"Sounds like a plan to me" Caitlyn said as she started to head in the direction of Nate's house.

"How long are we going to be down there?" Shane asked, smiling as Mitchie nestled into his arms.

"I think that we drive down tonight, sleep in the van like we've done and then keep driving in the morning until we get to the beach and then spend the day there" Caitlyn said.

"Let's do it" Mitchie said with a smile

After arriving at Nate's house, the group were quick to get inside, grab some food, allow the girls to change clothes that had been left over from various sleep overs, get Shane to grab a guitar and bedding and tell the parents what they were doing.

"Let's go, let's go, let's go, let's go, let's go" Caitlyn said as she jumped up and down for effect to make everyone laugh.

"What's the time now?" Shane asked.

"Its half past eleven now" Nate replied.

"So how about we drive for a couple of hours, rest and then continue tomorrow morning?" Caitlyn suggested.

"It's your decision as you're driving" Mitchie said to Caitlyn.

"I'll stop when I get tired" Caitlyn said as once again everyone climbed into the car. Mitchie managed to a get spot leaning against Shane with most of the bedding.

"You comfy there?" Shane asked with a smile. Mitchie smiled playfully up at him.

"I'm very comfortable. You make a good pillow"

"I try" Shane replied with a laugh. Mitchie laughed as well before leaning up and gently kissing Shane. Shane could tell that Mitchie was getting tired because there was little effort put into the kiss. Shane pulled back with a smile and pressed a kiss to Mitchie's forehead. Mitchie closed her eyes and smiled softly.

"I love you" she whispered to Shane as she snuggled further to him.

"Love you too Mitch" Shane replied with a smile and another kiss to her forehead before he turned to the book her had brought along. Nate and Caitlyn had watched the exchange with smiles. They knew that Mitchie and Shane didn't use the phrase "I Love You" that often as they didn't want to overuse it, so hearing Mitchie say it now knew that it meant a lot to Shane. The ride continued with idle talk here and there. It was mostly just talk between the couples and no one minded at all. After about an hour and half of driving, Caitlyn pulled the van over into a resting spot as she was getting tired. No one complained or offered to drive as they were all getting tired. The back seats were flattened out and the bedspreads were laid out comfortably. As the night was cold, the girls were placed in the middle and each snuggled up to their guy. It was crowded but everyone was able to get to sleep easily.

* * *

**So that's the end of chapter 1. There's one more part to come**

**:)  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**So yay.... this is the second and final chapter of this story. I'm glad that you guys liked this :)**

**I just wanted to get this one finished. It was based on an ad that i've seen. This chapter is a little more fluffy than the first one.  
**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 2**

When morning came, Nate took the wheel and suggested they stop and get breakfast. After breakfast at McDonald's, it took about another hour to get to the beach.

"We should have brought the surfboards down" Shane said as he looked at the swell.

"I'm sure you will survive" Mitchie said with a smile as she grabbed her things.

"Maybe, but I know that I wouldn't be able to survive without you" Mitchie blushed while Nate and Caitlyn laughed.

"I think he's got you there" Caitlyn said.

"I always beat her" Shane said as he walked up behind Mitchie and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You do not" Mitchie argued. "And you would have lost if I had of said no when you asked me out.

"Yea, but you still said yes so that means that I still won" Shane said. Mitchie mumbled something under her breath and glared at Caitlyn and Nate as they laughed. Shane laughed as well and pressed a kiss to Mitchie's shoulder.

"Let's go down to the water" Shane suggested.

"I'm not going down with you" Mitchie said as she turned her head and stuck her tongue out at Shane. Shane smirked at her.

"Is that so?" Mitchie took one look at Shane's face and became worried. Before she could ask a question, Shane had lifted her off the ground and started running down towards the water with Mitchie screaming.

"She seriously cannot make that boy loose. If she wins then somehow he wins" Caitlyn commented. Nate smiled.

"Well I know that I've won at least once and that's enough for me" Nate said. Caitlyn laughed while she leaned over and kissed Nate.

"That is one smooth line"

* * *

"Put me down Shane!" Mitchie screamed as Shane continued to run.

"Okay" Shane said as he reached the water. He walked quickly until the water was above his knees before he dropped Mitchie in. Mitchie glared at him.

"That's not what I meant" she said. Shane grinned.

"Either way, I've won again" Shane said with a laugh as he leaned in to kiss Mitchie. Mitchie smirked and moved her head out of the way.

"You lost that one" Mitchie said with a smile. Shane smirked.

"I'm sorry Mitchie, but I simply don't loose" Shane said as he reached out to grab Mitchie. He made sure to hold her firmly so that she was facing him. Mitchie glared at him.

"Well I don't see you winning any kisses from me" Mitchie stated and barely managed to move her head out of the way as Shane leant in for another kiss.

"I'll get you eventually" Shane said as Nate and Caitlyn walked over to them. Mitchie managed to get out of Shane's grip and moved to stand by Caitlyn.

"I'm just going to stay away from you" Mitchie said as she looped her arm through Caitlyn's. The boys laughed.

"You'll come back to me. You always do" Shane said with a smirk.

"That's because you need me" Mitchie said with a smirk. Caitlyn high-fived her.

"Nice call"

"You two have really amusing arguments" Nate said with a smile. Shane smiled and smirked when he noticed that Mitchie had her back to him. Walking up behind her, Shane spun Mitchie around and placed his lips on hers. Mitchie squeaked in surprise before pushing Shane off her.

"I win" Shane simply said before walking out further with Nate. Mitchie glared at him while Caitlyn laughed.

"That's not fair. He cheated"

"Just face it Mitchie. He wins all the time" Caitlyn said as she grabbed hold of Mitchie's hand and led her out to where the boys were. Mitchie pouted but followed anyway. Shane smiled as he swam over to Mitchie. Mitchie kept the pout on her face and crossed her arms for effect.

"I'm sorry?" Shane offered. Mitchie continued to stare at him before smiling and splashing him in the face and quickly swimming away. Shane stood there in shock while the others laughed.

"I win there" Mitchie said with a triumphant smile. Shane smiled as he swam over to Mitchie and opened his arms up to her.

"Fine, you win that one" he said with defeat. Mitchie grinned as she swam into Shane's arms and pecked his lips.

"That's all I wanted" Mitchie whispered. Shane laughed softly as he held Mitchie tighter to him.

"I think a storm is coming our way" Caitlyn said as she looked up at the sky. The others looked up as well and noticed that it had gotten considerably darker for 11 in the morning.

"Let's get back to the car" Nate said as Caitlyn latched her arms around Nate's neck so that she could be dragged back to shore. Mitchie and Shane nodded and began following, Shane having not yet released Mitchie. Shane switched Mitchie's position so that he was carrying her bridal style in the water. Mitchie smiled.

"I can walk you know"

"I know" Shane said. "I just like carrying you"

"You really are cheesy" Mitchie said with a smile as she gently kissed Shane. Shane laughed.

"I'll let you know one thing that you have most definitely won?" Shane asked. Mitchie nodded. "You've won my heart Mitchie" Mitchie gave what Shane thought was the most beautiful smile. She leant down to kiss him again.

"I love you" she said in between kisses.

"I love you too Mitchie"

* * *

The group only just made it inside the van before the downpour started.

"So much for a beach trip" Caitlyn said as the four of them sat in the back seats. The seats had been flattened out and cushions set up for everyone to lean on.

"It's not that big a disaster" Mitchie said. "We're all still together aren't we?"

"Yea, but I wanted to go swimming and start getting a tan _before_ summer" Caitlyn said.

"Well, we have a deck of cards in here and plenty of food" Shane said. "Who's up for a minivan day campout?" Everyone nodded their head and got comfortable as Shane brought out the food and cards. For the next few hours, the group played endless games, laughed about stories from the school years and just had an all round good time. When Shane had given Mitchie his jacket to keep her warm, Mitchie smiled warmly at him. She leant over and kissed his cheek, whispering "Leaving prom turned out to be one of the best days"

* * *

**I know the ending is a little cheesy but this was something I had started to write on schoolies and finally found the time to finish it off. Sorry if it is a little rushed though. I've got four stories that im working on right now and I want to get them finished pretty soon so that I can start others **


End file.
